The ? Duel (Waiting for You)
by Zinfandelli
Summary: Whoever wins gets to top! Jack wins. Pitch is mortified. Not for long though, eh buddy? (blackice. I feel this needs to be said)


"I win."

A bony knee pressed into Pitch's chest and cold fingers tightened around his neck. Both spirits were heaving for breath, slushy sweat dripped from soaked white hair onto Pitch's forehead. It was barely past 2a.m. Jack had made sure he was left with plenty of time.

Growling out a laugh Jack shifted his position to straddle Pitch's chest and let go of his throat. Pitch in response started to protest and brought both hands up to shove Jack off. Jack quickly huffed in annoyance and grabbed both wrists pinning them into the rocks on either side of Pitch's head.

"I said I won."

Pitch grumbled something and Jack smirked. He leaned in close, close enough that Pitch's slowly calming breath fogged up from Jack's chilled exhales.

"What was that?" The boy teased.

"I said: so you have."

"Damn right I have." And with that, crisp white teeth found their way to soft grey skin, biting and sucking down Pitch's throat.

The older spirit gasped and suddenly struggled, Jack could tell this was as far from what Pitch had expected as Jack had when Pitch proposed the terms for the fight. Jack's fingers gripped wrists harder and he licked at the deep bruising he caused on Pitch's neck not only from teeth but from his hands earlier as well.

"This isn't a fight anymore, they were your conditions, stop resisting." Icy breath frosted the sweat up Pitch's jaw.

"Then stop attacking my neck." Pitch ground out through clenched teeth, his hands fisted and he clenched his eyes shut trying to force himself to resign to his fate.

Cold breath ghosted across his lips and Pitch squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but the next words had them snapping back open shocked.

"Then, tell me how to kiss." Jack was looking down at his lips his own parted, slack.

"What?"

"Tell me how." Jack demanded his knees tucked up into Pitch's armpits tightened their grip.

"You've never-?"

"No, not since you practically attacked my mouth that first time. Cold, dead, and invisible remember?"

Pitch quickly tried to break Jack's grip for the third time but Jack slammed his wrists back down into the rocks, their sharp edges cutting into his skin. "Ah, ah. I won fair and square so you have to do what I want, and I want you to _tell me how to kiss_."

Pitch shuddered and took a moment his mouth moving on shocked silent words. "You-" His voice was a deep croak. "You just press your lips where-wherever."

Jack grinned and leaned in to simply and chastely press his lips to Pitch's cheek. In truth he knew the mechanics of a kiss, he'd seen humans do it enough times to get how it should go, it didn't stop him from teasing. "Like this?"

"L-lips."

And Jack obliged pressing a closed mouth kiss onto Pitch's lips for the first time. His first kiss. It was warm, Pitch was warm, and moist from Pitch having licked his lips a moment before. Jack smiled against the contact but quickly pulled away as a nearly searing tongue striped across his lower lip. Pitch tried to lift himself to follow after Jack's lips and Jack pressed him back down with his elbows in his shoulders.

Jack laughed through his nose and pressed three light trailing pecks up Pitch's sharp cheekbone to his ear. "If I had known a simple kiss could do this to you I'd have done it back at that Easter and spared everyone the trouble." He whispered chilled air into Pitch's ear resulting in a delicious shiver from the body underneath him.

"Do you really think-" Pitch tried to protest, to at least save a little bit of his dignity but was deftly cut off by cold chapped lips upon his, once more turning his words into an incoherent groan.

Jack took advantage of his already open mouth and slid his tongue past Pitch's sharp teeth and into the burning warmth behind. Pitch stiffened beneath him and he traced his cold tongue against the roof of his mouth feeling Pitch's very breath begin to cool with such continued exposure. He loved it. He reveled in how his very presence could affect someone in such a way.

For most of his life Jack's inherent coldness had been a deterrent. He could kill weaker things, like children, just from hanging around them for too long. That was before (ok, even after) the innovations of mass production, coal stoves, and the affordability of cheaply made garments. His chilly existence aside, Jack also found himself afraid that little actions he thought nothing of could unwittingly harm others. A snow-day made too eagerly with snow too deep had branches snapping, power going out, people injuring themselves trying to drive or shovel through it. He felt himself going mad at the self-recrimination from it all. He had to constantly keep himself and his powers in check.

Not with Pitch.

Jack would be as cold as he liked, even force his surrounding atmosphere to new and lower temperatures just to see what Pitch could take. He could take it all, and he reminded Jack with a sneer that the boy could never in his wildest dreams give Pitch a chill the way space could. Jack loved it.

Loved it so much he breathed ice directly into Pitch's mouth that sent the man into a coughing fit as he choked on his own breath. Jack sat back releasing his wrists and laughed.

Pitch's chest heaved and he made to sit up but once again Jack pinned him down with a firm palm on his sternum.

"I know what you planned if you had won." Jack said, his fingers digging into exposed grey flesh just enough to sting. "Did you come prepared?"

Pitch's face flushed dark and he flopped his head back against the ground in defeat, but before Jack could laugh at him again he lifted a palm and darkness swirled in it as he summoned lubricant and condoms.

Jack took the lube from him and gestured at the condoms with a grin. "How human of you, Boogeyman." He teased.

"I didn't know what you'd prefer…" Pitch mumbled bringing a hand up to cover his eyes as he vanished the condoms with a twist of his wrist. He peeked a glance out from between his fingers when Jack wasn't instantly making fun of him again.

Pitch pulled his hand completely from his face when he saw Jack was blushing in his own right. Blue colored the whole way to his ears and for the first time since Pitch knew he was going to lose the damn fight did he smile again.

Jack mumbled a quiet appreciative "Thank you," as he stuffed the lube into his hoodie pocket. His other hand gently trailed up Pitch's collar and cold fingers touched and smoothed over the abuse on his neck. Jack smiled benignly at the allowed contact that had nothing to do with breaking a bone. His thumb went up and smeared at Pitch's lower lip pulling it to the side and let go letting the soft skin move back into place.

"You know," Jack said, quietly mesmerized by the skin under his fingers. "You're the first person in the history of, like, ever that I've touched like this."

The responding groan had Jack smiling a mischievous grin full of bright teeth. Pitch brought his hands up and gripped Jack by the upper arms intending to pull him back down for another kiss. Jack quickly protested by twirling his own arms around Pitch's forcing them off of him. He placed his hands on Pitch's shoulders and Pitch replaced his own on Jack's elbows instead not demanding to take control again. Jack put his weight into his palms pressing Pitch back into the stone and lifted himself off of his ribs. He scooched himself down Pitch's torso, his knees coming in on either side to slide Pitch's robe completely open at the waist.

His wrists twisted in and Jack hooked his fingers under the neckline of the robe, pulling it open far enough before sliding his hands in to press his palms into each pectoral. Pitch's chest swelled with breath and Jack sat back down right across his hips. The breath stuttered into a heaving gasp and Jack was the one to hum a close lipped groan this time as he felt Pitch's hardness against his ass, through both layers of pants.

Jack shifted his hips and moved so that Pitch's length pressed right into the cleft of his ass and he bit at his bottom lip in a subdued grin as he felt Pitch shift under him his heels digging and scraping into rock. Jack smoothed his fingers up under the robe to grey shoulders shrugging the garment off and down his upper arms to his elbows humming in approval all the way. Pitch was breathing through his mouth his teeth bared in an attempt to put up with Jack's slow paced teasing.

Hips bucked up into him and Jack leaned forwards taking his weight from Pitch's hips. He licked the underside of Pitch's jaw because he couldn't quite reach his lips, the man was way too tall. He blew breath over the wet trail he left and watched as it froze to Pitch's skin.

"You're going to have to beat me if you want to fuck me."

"Jack…"

"Hmm?" Jack replied as he lifted himself back to his knees and eased forwards just those last few inches to place his lips at the corner of Pitch's mouth.

"Jack please-" His voice was practically a wheeze.

Jack kissed him fully this time pressing closed almost blue lips to dark grey ones. He eased Pitch's mouth back open with his teeth and scraped them against Pitch's, moving his lip out of the way. He spoke directly into the heat that reestablished itself in Jack's absence. "Let me get a few more kisses in before we move on. You're too tall," He tilted his head to the side his hands coming up to cup both cheeks, "to do both."


End file.
